Ven a mí
by SleepinWithFandoms
Summary: Todo comenzó en el Baile de Navidad. AU, Dramione, song-fic. (Soy mala con los summaries)


**Hola! En teoría, debería estar estudiando para un examen que tengo mañana, peeeero… mientras lo hacía, me puse a escuchar canciones de Floricienta para "rememorar viejos tiempos" y escuché "Ven a mí", inmediatamente pensé en un dramione, razón por la cual estoy aquí escribiendo esto. Cuando la inspiración llega, llega.**

 **Créditos de la imagen al dibujante.**

 **Disclaimer:** todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter es propiedad de la fabulosa J. K. Rowling y la canción es de la telenovela infanto-juvenil Floricienta.

 **Sin más, ojalá les guste.**

 **Ven a mí**

Yo te vi llorar cuando nadie te miraba  
escondiendo esa lágrima que se te escapaba  
Yo te vi tan triste y tan solito  
Que hubiera dado mi vida  
por curarte las heridas.

Draco salió del baño, con intención de dirigirse al baile de Navidad, donde había estado hasta hacía unos minutos. Más, cuando estaba de camino escuchó unos sollozos detrás de una columna. Se acercó con cautela; y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a una chica de su edad, con el cabello, usualmente enmarañado, en un bonito peinado y ataviada con una túnica añil que le sentaba (por más que odiara admitirlo) muy bien. Se quedó mudo de la impresión.

-¿Granger?-preguntó, aún sorprendido de encontrarla allí llorando y no junto a Krum.

Ella alzó la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar que la llamaban. Al ver a Malfoy, se horrorizó; pensando en que seguramente ya estaba pensando en un millón de insultos contra su persona.

Sin embargo, el rubio simplemente se sentó a su lado, con un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos color plata. En un arrebato poco propio de él, la abrazó por los hombros, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-su voz era suave, apenas un murmullo.

-Na…nada. Estoy bi…bien.

-No me mientas, no eres muy buena en ello.

Hermione lo miró extrañada, pero luego soltó un suspiro y, acurrucándose contra el chico, procedió a explicarse.

-Krum es un idiota, eso sucedió-dijo simplemente, para después regresar a los sollozos.

Malfoy se sintió extraño; para empezar, estaba consolando a Hermio… ¡Granger!, estaba consolando a Granger; segundo, ella confió en él; y último, y más importante, quería partirle la cara a quien se atrevió a dañarla, es decir, al buscador búlgaro.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, Draco se dedicó a abrazarla y susurrarle que todo estaba bien, mientras ella no podía detener el llanto. Cuando finalmente logró controlarse, se separó un poco del slytherin.

-Gracias-susurró con voz quebrada.

Él le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-No fue nada-. Se levantó y le tendió la mano, algo dudoso-. Vamos, seguramente se estarán preguntando donde estamos.

Hermione la cogió con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas antes derramadas.

 _Un año después_

Hermione paseaba tranquilamente por los jardines de Hogwarts, con una novela bajo el brazo para poder sentarse a leer a orillas del lago. Llegó a dicho lugar y decidió ir hacia la zona que más cerca del bosque estaba, allí solía haber más silencio y paz que en las otras.

No había terminado el tercer capítulo cuando un sonido le llamó la atención: lamentos. Se acercó con cuidado a la linde del bosque, de donde parecían provenir. Se adentró un par de escasos metros, a sabiendas-gracias a las veces que allí había estado junto a Ron y Harry- de que nada peligroso habitaba cerca de la orilla.

El sonido se intensificó al aproximarse a un árbol, detrás del cual estaba…

-¿Malfoy?

Draco estaba sentado en una de las grandes raíces, con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho y la cabeza en las rodillas. Su camisa estaba a un lado y en su espalda la chica pudo ver unas marcas rojas. Se llevó las manos a la boca con horror, imaginándose perfectamente el por qué de ellas. Caminó hacia él despacio.

El joven levantó la cabeza de la misma forma en que la castaña lo había hecho el año anterior, la noche del baile de Navidad. Si bien no estaba llorando, podía apreciarse una silenciosa y solitaria lágrima, ya seca, sobre su mejilla.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se lanzó a abrazarlo, ahora con los ojos vidriosos. Así se quedaron lo que pudieron haber sido horas, abrazados, sin que existiera nadie o nada más a su alrededor. Cuando finalmente se separaron, la hija de muggles trató de excusarse…

-Yo…yo lo…lo siento, pero…pero escuché ruid…

…más Draco no la dejó; acercó su rostro al de ella y, con suavidad pero rapidez, colocó una mano detrás de su nuca, para luego posar sus labios contra los suyos.

Ven a mí, te cuidare  
te besare esos ojitos tan dulces  
y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva, por dios ven a mi  
te buscaré  
y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó  
ven a mi  
ven a mi

Yo sé que tendrás razones para el amor  
pero solo una palabra borrará tu dolor  
tienes que probarme no te vayas  
porque estoy lleno de besos  
y quiero curarte el alma.

 _(1996)_

Hermione llegó corriendo a una sección apartada de los jardines, donde nadie nunca iba. Se dejó caer en el suelo, donde finalmente pudo dejar salir todas las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desde que vio a Ron con Lavender. No es que lo amara, ni mucho menos, pero odiaba a Lavender, era una persona realmente insoportable e irritante, sin mencionar tonta y crédula. Lo que la enfadaba era la actitud del pelirrojo hacia ella, si bien en otro momento habría podido contar con Harry, ahora él y Ginny estaban juntos y no quería ser molesta.

Se desahogó durante media hora, y hubiera seguido de no ser porque sintió como alguien-que sabía muy bien de quién se trataba-la abrazó con cariño. Draco la estrechó entre sus brazos de forma protectora, para luego secar sus lágrimas y besar tiernamente sus ojos.

-¿Weasley?-fui lo único que preguntó. Ella asintió con fuerza y rabia antes de explotar.

-¡Ronald es la persona más idiota que conocí jamás! Él y Lavender dan asco, sin separar sus labios nunca. ¡Son tan…agh!

-Estás celosa-no era una pregunta.

-No son celos-respondió, ya más calmada-. Simplemente me da rabia, primero Krum, ahora él. Todos los chicos con quien me he topado son unos…-se mordió la lengua para no decir ninguna grosería.

-¿Y Potter?-lo miró sin comprender-. ¿Él también es un idiota?

-Harry no, pero…

-¿Los gemelos Weasley? ¿Longbottom?-hizo una pausa-. ¿Yo?

Hermione se lo pensó unos instantes; Draco tenía razón: no todos eran iguales. Y él… la había animado y consolado todo ese tiempo, sin importar la enemistad de sus casas, ni la suya propia, la cual se había transformado en una sólida, aunque secreta, amistad. Sin embargo, durante ese tiempo, Hermione había ido poco a poco enamorándose del hurón albino.

-Te amo-la voz de Malfoy fue un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Qué dijiste, Draco?

Él la miró con intensidad antes de tomar su cara con las manos y acercar sus rostros al punto de que sus alientos se entremezclaban. En sus ojos, que parecían no otra cosa sino plata líquida, había ternura, cariño y desición.

-Que te amo, Hermione Jean Granger. Desde aquella vez en el baile de Navidad comencé a enamorarme cada vez más de ti, sin importarme todo lo que mi padre me enseñó y que ahora sé que está equivocado, eres una persona magnífica, y bruja ni se diga, tu sangre no tiene nada que ver en quién eres.

Ven a mí, te cuidare  
te besare esos ojitos tan dulces  
y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva, por dios ven a mi  
te buscaré  
y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó  
ven a mi  
te cuidare  
te besare esos ojitos tan dulces  
y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva, por dios ven a mi  
te buscaré  
y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó  
ven a mí.

 **Listo! Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen el hecho de que las personalidades no son iguales a las originales, pero, en lo personal, me gustó cómo quedó (al menos la mayor parte).**

 **Si hay algún error, perdónenlo también, pero tengo que volver a estudiar y no tengo mucho tiempo.**

 **Si les parece que quedaría bien una continuación, no duden en avisarme en los reviews.**

 **Por último, les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen.**

 **Ahora sí, se despide,**

 **Mer.**


End file.
